


The old coat

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Anything Drabble (Dreamwidth)Prompt: coat





	The old coat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Anything Drabble (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: coat

Kurdy stopped short when he noticed Smith cowering on the stairs; something was strange today. „Hey, you okay?“

The little guy looked up; tears were sparkling in his eyes. Kurdy knew him for a while already, had seen him angry and sad, almost broken, but he never cried. No matter how horrible the situation was. „What's going on?“

„My coat. Stolen.“

„Your coat?“ The scales fell from Kurdy's eyes. Of course, the coat. The coat, an old camera, a watch which didn't work. All the richness Smith owned. Not even a name, a past.

„Erin convinced me to have a hot shower. When I came back, the coat was gone.“

Kurdy narrowed his eyes. „In the Mountain? You need to talk with Marcus; something like this shouldn't happen here.“

Downhearted Smith shook his head. „It was a good coat, kept me warm during cold winter days. Spend me shadow in summer. But I know, it's gone, like most other things in my life.“

Kurdy felt pity, but what could he do for Smith. „I'm sure we will find another coat for you in the thrift store,“ he murmured.

„Yeah, thanks. But it won't be the same.“


End file.
